Wishful thinking
by kyoneko chan
Summary: ONE SHOT A product of my friends persistant begging, Sesskagu for all thos fans out there. please review.


There are no Sesshomaru/Kagura fics out there! So Im writing one, I think this is the first Inuyasha fan fiction I've done and Im doing this for you Una! I don't know how you talked me into it, but you did, and Im actually not regretting it so much. I'll shut up now, so here goes, my one shot Sessh/Kagu.  
  
Blood stained the ground all around the odd group of demon and human. A small human figure stood among the dead bodies around her, shifting from one foot to the other, making a small squishing sound in the soft red mud. Jaken looked around, his master had done all this because the lowly creatures had kidnapped Rin.  
  
"Rin" a voice void of emotion called making the girl look up from her feet.  
  
"Hai Sesshomaru- sama!"  
  
"Ekuso"  
  
"hai!" Rin said happily climbing onto Aun's back following Sesshomaru.  
  
"S-Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken stuttered running after his master.  
  
Jaken soon caught up with Aun and walked along side the chattering Rin. 'Does she ever shut up?' Jaken thought quietly to himself when he felt a tug on his staff and heard Rin humming.  
  
Jaken looked up at the young human, eyes going wide and jaw dropping to the ground at what he saw. She was braiding the mans beard on his staff! "R- Rin! Sesshomaru- sama! She's braiding my staff!" Jaken half whined in horror.  
  
Sesshomaru turned around after a few minutes of hearing Jaken and Rin bickering. "Rin. Stop. Jaken. Shut up." He simply said hiding the irritation in his voice. 'I swear, its like Im babysitting' Sesshomaru roared in his head.  
  
A slight breeze blew through his hair bringing a faint but familiar sent with it. Sesshomaru instantly used his heightened dog demon senses, probing around him for the source of the sent. His eyes darted through the sky and the surrounding forest but found nothing. Maybe it had just been wishful thinking. Something caught his attention.  
  
A single white feather, Sesshomaru smirked inwardly. 'Yes...wishful thinking'  
  
Several hours later his ears picked up Rins stifled yawn and stopped. "Jaken. Start a fire."  
  
"Yes Sesshomaru- sama" Jaken responded running into the forest for some fire wood.  
  
"Why are we stopping Sesshomaru sama?" Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but Rin nodded in understanding and thanked him quietly.  
  
Once Jaken came back and had the fire started Sesshomaru got up and told Jaken he would be back in a while after searching the area and to look after and stay with Rin no matter what. Jaken wondered why Sesshomaru had seemed so insistent but shrugged it off thinking it was probably just because of Rin being captured earlier and set up post under a nearby tree.  
  
Sesshomaru walked through the woods then suddenly stopped. "How long to you plan on following me?" When no reply came Sesshomaru jumped into a tree a little ways behind him coming face to face with his follower.  
  
"Kagura, you don't really think I didn't know you were here did you?"  
  
Kagura blushed in embarrassment and having Sesshomaru standing so close to her. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist bringing her to the ground and running deeper into the woods before dropping her on the ground in front of him.  
  
"So."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Why are you following me?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" She answered in a cocky voice tilting her head to one side lifting and eyebrow and Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice her top was just a bit lower then usual. (Hey! He is a guy after all. What do you expect?)  
  
Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and held it a little below her neck. "Because if you don't, I will have to claim you."  
  
Kagura gulped and opened her mouth to answer but shut it again. "You're not going to kill me."  
  
"You don't know me that well do you?" Sesshomaru said in his same tone but put his sword away anyways. 'Duh Im not gonna kill you fool.'  
  
"I have something-"  
  
"I don't do other peoples dirty work." Sesshomaru said smugly heading back in the direction of the campsite when he felt a tug on his arm. "What do you want Kagura?" Sesshomaru said dully. Kagura didn't say anything but pressed her lips against Sesshomarus.  
  
She kissed him forcefully and was a bit surprised when he kissed her back with the same ferocity. He bit her lip wanting passage into her mouth which she gladly granted him access to and sucked in a tight breath as explored her mouth with his tongue and moaned into his mouth. She in turn began searching his mouth with as much curiosity and seeking to exert a moan from him.  
  
Kaguras hands traveled to the back of Sesshomarus head and wandered up and down his back while Sesshomarus own hands were gliding up and down Kaguras sides stopping at her slender waist and pulled her closer to him. He could smell her arousal and could fell himself growing harder. He played with her waist strap that kept her kimono closed tightly.  
  
Kagura felt him start to untie her waist strap and moved to unbuckle his armor. She took off his breast plate and unbuckled his sword before removing his yellow waist band.  
  
By this time her clothes were already hanging loosely on her and Sesshomaru was placing kisses down her jaw line and moving towards her neck where he began kissing and sucking her warm skin.  
  
She moaned into him as she touched his now bare chest, felling all his taught muscles beneath her fingertips. She felt him flinch at her first touch before moving closer to her.  
  
The two were on the ground now hidden by the dense forest trees. Sesshomaru removed the rest of Kaguras kimono and lay topless while he gazed at her flushed face and beautiful form before setting his attention to her breasts where he started kissing the left one and massaged the right one earning him moans of pleasure from Kagura.  
  
He withdrew his hand from her breast and drew in his claws and slipped to fingers into her. He could feel her warm moist walls closing in on his fingers and started a steady rhythm. Kagura moaned and called his name in ecstasy.  
  
His lips met hers once again where she continued moaning into his mouth. He had removed his fingers from her when he sensed she was close. He licked his fingers and placed his hands back on her breasts. He wanted to be inside her when she released.  
  
Kagura moaned in pleasure and unconsciously moved her leg ever so slightly when she felt it. Sesshomarus rock hard arousal was pulsating beneath his pants.  
  
She smirked and moved her hand down his pants to its destination. She saw Sesshomarus eyes widen in surprise but then relax again as she started a steady rhythm on him.  
  
With her free hand and her legs she got Sesshomarus pants down to his knees where he kicked them off from there.  
  
"My turn" she said pulling away from his mouth and heading south.  
  
She took as much of him she could into her mouth sucking and licking his manhood. It was Sesshomarus turn to moan. She traced her fingers at the base of his arousal and reached behind it.  
  
When she touched him there, she received a larger response then expected. She kept pumping him there and smiled inwardly as she heard her name escape Sesshomarus mouth.  
  
"Oh my god Kagura!" Sesshomaru cried in pleasure. He could feel himself start to come and pulled himself from her mouth and lay over her.  
  
"Im in charge" he said playfully on top of her. He knew she was ready and slipped himself into her ready body. He was surprised to meet a barrier and eyes her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked and kissed her, hard, and entered her at the same time. She cried out in his mouth while Sesshomaru kept lavishing her with kisses. He gave her a few moments to adjust to him before starting on a steady pace.  
  
He heard her cry out, "Harder. Faster!" which was one command he would fallow.  
  
Kagura could feel the pool of heat in her stomach grow with every one of Sesshomarus thrusts. She wouldn't be able to keep it in much longer.  
  
Sesshomaru felt her walls tighten around him. He was close.  
  
He thrust into her once more, harder, and deeper then before and they both released at once.  
  
Sesshomaru stayed inside her a while longer before pulling out and resting next to her. He pulled his clothes over them.  
  
Kagura snuggled up against him, her breasts pressing into him. Sesshomaru could feel himself starting to go hard again.  
  
'I cant believe Im this weak.'  
  
Kagura smiled as she felt him tense and grow hard again.  
  
"Ready for round two?" she said with a smirk. 


End file.
